Magnetoelectronics, spin electronics and spintronics are synonymous terms for the use of effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronics is used in numerous information devices, and provides non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronics information devices include, but are not limited to, Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors and read/write heads for disk drives.
Typically, a magnetoelectronics information device, such as an MRAM memory element, has a structure that includes multiple magnetic layers separated by various non-magnetic layers. Information is stored as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers, which are also referred to herein as magnetization states. Magnetic vectors in one magnetic layer are generally magnetically fixed or pinned, while the magnetization direction of the other magnetic layer is free to switch between the same and opposite directions that are called “parallel” and “antiparallel” magnetization states, respectively. In response to parallel and antiparallel magnetization states, the magnetic memory element exhibits different resistances. Therefore, a detection of change in the measured resistance allows a magnetoelectronics information device, such as an MRAM device, to provide information stored in the magnetic memory element.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a magnetoelectronics information device that is configured to provide multiple magnetization states. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods of providing one or more magnetization states of a magnetoelectronics information device, which is also referred to herein as writing a magnetoelectronics information device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.